Nuisance
by Envie Rouge
Summary: Kakashi comes home to find his apartment destroyed, and the culprit is not who he expected. Just a short, little humorous story. T, I think there's a bad word or two.


**'Ello! I was bored and whipped this up. It's just a little dumb short story. I don't even know why. It just sort of... happened. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. There would be lots of Guy! :D**

Nuisance

Could he be dreaming? No, this was not at all a dream. It was a nightmare. An absolute, terrible, unimaginable nightmare. This was actually happening. As reality began to sink in, Kakashi flopped down onto his ruined couch and rested his head in his hands. The silver-haired shinobi had many enemies, but he never thought his _home_ of all things would be targeted. His quaint, simple studio apartment had been completely ransacked, save the couple of cabinets and shelves that were left untouched. His back stiffened when he came to that realization- that everything that was elevated had been left alone.

_Could this have been the work of a child? Surely not..._ he thought in disbelief. His couch had bee ripped multiple times, the bed comforter dragged to the ground, pillow stuffing was everywhere, even the few groceries he kept under the counter had been violently snacked upon. However, everything eye level with him had been left alone.

A sudden, high-pitched growl brought Kakashi to his senses as the nin drew a kunai and took a stance in accordance with where he heard the noise, from underneath his bed. Before he could even react, a white ball of light shot from under the bed and came straight toward him.

_Wait, that's... a dog?_ Kakashi dropped the kunai as the quick ball of light came to a halt before him and began to take shape. The culprit of Kakashi's nightmare was a small dog, no bigger than a housecat. He couldn't distinguish whether the thing was unrealistically furry, or just plain fat. It stuck its tongue out comically and released a small bark as if it had been innocent all along.

"How the hell did you get in?" he said quizzically, crouching down in front of the dog. The white furball silently let its tongue continue to hang out as if it had done nothing wrong. _It's mocking me,_ Kakashi thought bitterly. _Now how to get rid of it..._

Dog in arm, Kakashi closed and locked his apartment door and walked behind the back of the building, putting down the dog next to the dumpster. "Go on," he commanded the dog. It defied him, of course. "You've caused enough problems for me today, go be someone else's problem." As he began to walk away, Kakashi looked behind him to ensure the dog wasn't following him. But as sure as the sky was blue, it was right on his heels.

"You're a plague," Kakashi said as he continued walking, the dog following closely behind. The streets were rather crowded that day, so Kakashi quickly slipped into the crowd hoping to throw the dog off his trail and relieve him of its presence. Making his way to his destination, the ramen shop, Kakashi took a seat and reassured himself that he was free of the dog.

"Good to see you, Kakashi! Great day today, isn't it!"

Kakashi rested his head in his palm as the voice from the left resignated through his head. _Just my luck._

"You're in a good mood." Kakashi stated the obvious, hoping to throw Guy's attention away from himself. He would rather forget the 'great' day he'd had.

"I most certainly am!" the green-clad shinobi said, almost sounding appaled at Kakashi's dismal mood. " You _do_ remember that girl from the hospital? The one that patched me up after that mission in the desert?"

"The red-headed medic," Kakashi said lazily. It was more of a statement than a question. Guy had made sure that everyone in Konoha knew of his infatuation with the young, pretty kunoichi.

Guy beamed at Kakashi like a kid in a candy store. "Yes! She agreed to go on a _date_ with me tonight," he said cheerfully as the shop keeper sat a bowl of ramen down in front of him. "Hard work and perseverance always pays off!"

Now Kakashi was amused. "How in the world did you manage that?" he teased.

"Why, my charm and my dashing good looks, Kakashi."

"Well, look what we have here!" the elderly shop keeper said, looking down toward Kakashi's feet. "What a cute little fella!"

Kakashi glanced toward the horror next to his feet and felt his amusement melt away. The sneaky little runt had found him! Staring up at Kakashi, it barked and jumped up in his lap as if they were old pals.

"Who's your friend, Kakashi?" Guy asked, obviously amused by Kakashi's apparent annoyance for the dog.

Kakashi sighed and lifted the dog in front of his face. The dog barked playfully, panting with excitement. _A pest, _Kakashi wanted to reply. _A sneaky little bastard. A weapon of mass destruction. _

"This is Nuisance. My new dog Nuisance."

**A/N: I'm a dog lover :) Not to mention, Kakashi and Guy are some pretty cool dudes. **

**"Violently snacked upon." That was just dumb. All I could imagine was this dog ripping up a bag of cookies and going straight cookie monster on those things. **

**Later, peeps. -Envie Rouge**


End file.
